


The Difficulties of Dating Oikawa Tooru

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy that leads to Fluff, Kind of Jealousy?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio learns how hard it is to date his former senpai, what with his extreme jealousy and possessiveness problems. But he learns that sometimes, a little effort is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difficulties of Dating Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> K so.... this was supposed to be an OiKage fic that was about Oikawa being jealous and Kageyama calming him down (because I find jealous Oikawa fun) but this turned into fluff. Like, a lot of fluff. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Have fun! I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it.

Oikawa was a very jealous man.

Kageyama found that in the little things Oikawa did, and while it was endearing, it was also VERY annoying. Especially when it happened for every little thing. The worst part was that Oikawa didn't conceal it in public; though thankfully he showed it in different ways. Kageyama was an optimist.

They had barely started dating when Aoba Josai and Karasuno had their first match. Kageyama wasn't expecting Oikawa to show up, honestly, since Oikawa had almost died of embarrassment asking Kageyama out the day before and then sprained his ankle running after Kageyama trying to say “I promise I won’t ever put my soda in your milk again!” But Oikawa was Oikawa, and Kageyama could never be sure when it came to his boyfriend. When Oikawa actually came in though, Kageyama was surprised.

Kageyama felt Oikawa watching his team (but him especially) while warming up. Kageyama never thought he did anything provocative, but when Oikawa appeared after the match and started making sassy comments at Daichi, he knew that somewhere, something had gone wrong. And after Oikawa had practically declared war on him next match, he knew something was up. Inwardly Kageyama shook his head; he should’ve known that dating Oikawa would be a lot of work.

“Uh… please, don’t let him get to you.” Kageyama apologized to Daichi for his rude boyfriend’s behavior. “He just likes to razz people like that.”

Daichi had laughed and brushed it off. Kageyama knew he was lucky that Daichi was laid back enough to let it go, but he also knew that the chances of everyone forgiving Oikawa that easily were slim. In order to make sure that wouldn't happen again, Kageyama texted Oikawa and asked him if he could come over after practice.

After 4 hours of waiting and hanging out with his team, Kageyama got a yes.

* * *

 

When Kageyama arrived at Oikawa’s house, it was pretty late, about 8-ish, and the sun had already set. Oikawa’s mom opened the door, and she was quite surprised. “Oh, are you one of Tooru’s friends?”

“Uh… yes, I am” Kageyama replied, bowing politely.

“Oh, that’s so nice, come in! I don’t know if Tooru was expecting you… he’s currently practicing his serve outside.” His mom pointed to the backyard door, a sad look crossing her face. “I’m really worried about him, he always trains so much and –”

“Can I go see him?” an excited look lit up on Kageyama’s face with the mention of Oikawa’s serve. He didn’t even realize he had interrupted Oikawa’s mom, he just wanted to see that serve.

“Oh, of course.” Oikawa’s mom smiled a little sadly, but led the way outside all the same. “Are you a volleyball player too?”

“Yes, I am.” Kageyama said, following his mom. He couldn't help but look around; Oikawa had a big place, and the backyard was even bigger, splitting into 3 separate sections divided by a wall of hedges. The first contained a lake that had sparkling blue water and cherry blossom tress shrouding it, the second was mostly open land with a single pathway leading to a tiny one-room house, and the third contained a volleyball court, where Oikawa was currently practicing in with his back facing them.

“What’s your name?” Oikawa’s mom asked, trying to start a conversation.

“Tobio. Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama replied with hesitation, wondering if Oikawa had mentioned anything to his mom about Kageyama before. Sure, Oikawa and Kageyama were dating now, but before that Kageyama wasn't exactly known for being on Oikawa’s good side. Actually, even after they started dating, Kageyama didn't know if Oikawa stopped hating him for having natural talent.

“Oh. I've never heard of you before.” Oikawa’s mom was surprised. “I mean, I know about Hajime, and a few of his other friends that had come over before, but surprisingly, he never mentioned you.”

“Oh.” Kageyama breathed, relieved but also a little disappointed. He was happy that Oikawa’s mom didn't think anything bad of him beforehand, but he was also a little sad because how had Oikawa not mentioned him before?

“How do you know him?” Oikawa’s mom further questioned Kageyama, a little worried over the fact that someone she didn't know about came to visit her son.

“He was my senpai in junior high. We were on the same volleyball team.” Kageyama clarified.

“Oh.” Oikawa’s mom breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, maybe you can go practice with him, I’m sure he’ll love to practice more with his team.” His mom gave Kageyama an encouraging smile and pushed him towards the volleyball court.

“No, really, I’m fine watching from here.” Kageyama insisted, trying to avoid being pushed towards Oikawa.

“But he’ll want to practice with his team! Isn't that what you came for?!” Oikawa’s mom raised her voice; eyes turned hard and pushed Kageyama forcefully to Oikawa.

“I’m actually not on his team–”

“So Tobio-chan is here.” Oikawa’s voice rang through the clearing where his mom and Kageyama stood. “How nice.”

Kageyama just wanted to tell Oikawa to act more like they were two normal people – not even friends because God knows how hard it is for Oikawa to act like that – instead of sounding like Oikawa was about to murder him.

“Yes, he’s here to play volleyball with you.” Oikawa’s mom said, turning back to the house. “When you two are done playing, come back in and I’ll have food ready.”

Kageyama watched her retreating figure as it went back into the house, silently screaming _stay with me!_ because he knew Oikawa was going to kill him for watching him serve. He swallowed and turned back to his boyfriend, starting to explain “I didn't mean to interrupt your practice, Oikawa-san, I just happened to walk in and your mom thought I was on your team so she wanted me to practice with you and –”

“Its fine, whatever.” Oikawa turned back to the volleyball court and started collecting all the volleyballs on the floor to put them back into the volleyball cart. This is why Kageyama was trying to watch without Oikawa noticing – he knew Oikawa would stop practicing once he saw Kageyama.

“Why are you acting so hostile?” Kageyama asked as he walked over to where his boyfriend was standing.

“Why did you want to come over?” Oikawa replied with a question, turning his head to stare at Kageyama with a competitive look in his eyes.

Kageyama just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Because you were acting like a jerk to my team after the match. What did Daichi-san do to you for you to pick a fight with him? You never do that with any other team! And you threatened me after the match, and you were just in a bad mood, WHY?” Kageyama got more exasperated the more he explained himself, gesturing wildly and throwing his hands into the air.

Oikawa was staring at Kageyama with a serious expression plastered on his face. When Kageyama turned to his boyfriend with a desperate look, Oikawa burst out into laughter.

“Oh Tobio-chan, you’re so cute, I can’t handle it.” He managed to say in between fits of laughter. “You think I’m mad at you?”

“I have no idea who you are mad at, or why, but please explain.” Kageyama didn’t feel like dealing with this right now, and the annoyed expression he sent to Oikawa should’ve been enough to signify that, but somehow that just caused his boyfriend to burst into laughter again.

“As long as you’re back to normal, I’m fine.” Kageyama muttered, turning away. At that point, his phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his bag. _One message from Captain,_ it read.

“Who is it?” Oikawa asked, looking over Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Just Daichi-san saying that practice has been moved to 6:30 instead of 7:00” Kageyama responded nonchalantly, turning his head back to face Oikawa. “Oi, what’s with that look?” Oikawa’s face had become noticeably darker, a glare on his perfect features and his hands clenched. “Oikawa-san…”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Oikawa responded coldly, stepping away from Kageyama and heading towards the house. Kageyama grabbed his arm and yanked him around, accidentally pulling him too hard and causing them both to fall down.

“Just tell me why you’re mad. Please, Oikawa-san, at least tell me who you are mad at.” Kageyama gazed up at his boyfriend; trying to convey that he was truly worried for Oikawa through the look he shot at him.

“You want to know why I’m mad?” Oikawa’s eyes burned into Kageyama’s; Kageyama really did not like being under Oikawa while he was angry, it made him feel like he was cornered prey. “You’re right; it’s because of you. When did you start liking Daichi so much? When did you put so much trust in your senpai? When did –”

Kageyama cut him off with a kiss, digging his hands into Oikawa’s hair and pulling his head down to meet Kageyama’s. It was rough at first, but after Oikawa relaxed into Kageyama’s arms, the kiss softened, and Oikawa licked Kageyama’s lips softly to ask for entrance into his mouth. It took everything in Kageyama’s willpower to refuse, knowing that they should probably talk the problem out rather than lazily kiss and make-out. Plus, they never knew when Oikawa’s mom was going to come outside looking for them, and Kageyama didn't want Oikawa’s mom’s first impression of him to be “the kid who made out with my son.”

Kageyama turned his face to the side, breaking the kiss and gently pushing Oikawa off him. Oikawa pouted while Kageyama sat up, turning his face to the side and making an “Hmph” sound. Kageyama slightly smiled at that, and gently turned Oikawa’s face back to him.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said, still sounding a little breathless, “I think that it’s probably better for us to talk this out, rather than kiss and temporarily forget about it and then have an even bigger problem in the future.”

Oikawa just grumbled and pulled his knees up to his chin, rolling his eyes and saying “Hai hai” sarcastically. “So, what do we talk about?” he said, turning back to Kageyama, a questioning look on his face.

“Why were you so crabby this morning? I don’t understand who you were mad at, or why you got mad!” Kageyama said, frustrated.

“And whose fault was that? You were the one who kissed me while I was in the middle of my sentence.” Oikawa answered defensively.

Kageyama inwardly groaned. Sure, it was a stupid act on his part, but he just wanted Oikawa to shut up for 2 seconds instead of raging on and on about Daichi and looking as if he was about to commit mass homicide.

“Just, calmly tell me why you were mad.” Kageyama put simply.

Oikawa gave a sarcastic smile. “Yes, Tobio-chan, because when you are mad at someone you obviously act calm.”

“Oikawa-san, please. Just tell me.” Kageyama pleaded.

“It’s like I said before. When did you start trusting your senpai? You believe in your captain so much…” Oikawa turned his face and muttered something that sounded like “you never relied on me like that when I was your senpai.”

Kageyama tried to muffle his laughter with his hand. “So… you’re telling me you’re jealous?”

Oikawa glared at Kageyama. “Laugh all you want, I’m getting food.” As he stood up, so did Kageyama, still snorting with amusement. Oikawa constantly shot his boyfriend evil looks, but Kageyama was too engrossed in laughing his head off at Oikawa’s antics.

“Who would’ve thought the great Oikawa-san got jealous so easily?” Kageyama shook his head, a smile gracing his lips.

Oikawa grumbled, whispering “Shut up!” under his breath while elbowing Kageyama. Kageyama just danced out of the way, avoiding Oikawa’s elbow. By the time they walked inside, Oikawa’s mom was heading outside to call them. Kageyama thanked himself for making the smart decision and not continuing to make-out with Oikawa because wow, they’d be dead if his mom caught them.

“Okaa-san, can Tobio and I take the food and eat upstairs?” Oikawa asked his mom innocently once they got to the kitchen.

“Of course dear, but why not eat it downstairs?” his mom inquired. Kageyama was wondering the same thing, not to mention he was a little nervous as it was going to be his first time with Oikawa. Alone. In a room. Nervous might even be an understatement.

“Tobio-chan needs help on his homework, and all the supplies I need to help him are in my room.” Oikawa lied through his teeth. Kageyama had to admit, it was smooth, and if he were in Oikawa’s mom’s position he would've fell for it too, but he didn't even have his homework with him to begin with; his bag contained his volleyball stuff and his phone.

“Oh, OK.” Oikawa’s mom turned to the cabinets, getting out two plates while muttering “What supplies?” Kageyama’s stomach did a little flip when he thought about it – Oikawa could've meant that in 2 ways. And since he didn't have his homework with him, that meant either Oikawa was just playing around or he was being incredibly suggestive. Kageyama swiveled around to face his boyfriend, trying to confirm that it was the former and not the latter, but the shit-eating grin that Oikawa had on his face did nothing to sooth Kageyama’s nerves.

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek, willing himself to calm down. _Its fine,_ he told himself, _Oikawa-san won’t make me do anything I don’t want to._ It wasn't even the fact that he didn't want Oikawa doing anything to him – quite the contrary, if he was being honest with himself, he wanted Oikawa to do everything to him – but he was afraid that he’d be way less experienced compared to the older boy. Heck, he knew he’d be more inexperienced than Oikawa, due to the fact that his first kiss was with Oikawa, and that was barely yesterday. Oikawa, on the other hand, had millions of fangirls who would die to kiss him, and even if he refused all those, Kageyama knew for a fact that Oikawa had a girlfriend in junior high. He witnessed them kiss once in the hallway after Oikawa won the Shiratorizawa game, so clearly Oikawa’s first kiss was not with Kageyama, and he probably had experience in a bunch of things Kageyama didn't even know about.

Mulling all of this over, Kageyama became increasingly worried and started intertwining his hands together, trying to get his mind off that topic. Apparently it was obvious that Kageyama was nervous somehow, because Oikawa’s mom turned and shot him a reassuring smile.

“You know, you don’t have to eat if you don’t want to. I won’t force you to.” His mom patted his shoulder. “If you already ate at home, you don’t have to eat again.”

Kageyama shook his head - Oikawa’s mom thought he was worried that he had to eat their food. That wasn't anywhere close to his problem, plus, he would've eaten at his boyfriend’s even if he had eaten before he came. Kageyama had a huge appetite and the food Oikawa’s mom made looked delicious.

“Oh no, the food looks great, and I’m actually really hungry.” Kageyama smiled back, trying to be reassuring but hesitating because he knew how bad he looked when he smiled. Apparently it was good enough as Oikawa’s mom looked content and hummed as she handed him a plate and a pair of chopsticks.

“Tooru!” Oikawa’s mom scolded. “Put your phone away and eat. You have a guest over, don’t you? Pay him some attention too!”

Oikawa scowled and tucked his phone the back pocket of his shorts. “Hai hai.” His mom shook her head at him as he took the plate and the chopsticks. Oikawa reached around Kageyama to get rice and curry, his warmth encircling Kageyama and all Kageyama wanted to do was lean back into Oikawa. He noticed Oikawa’s mom watching them closely, though, so he didn't move until Oikawa pulled back.

After they were both done getting food, Oikawa said “Tobio-chan” and jerked his head up, signifying that they should go upstairs. Kageyama paused, politely thanking Oikawa’s mom for the food and followed after his boyfriend. As they went up the stairs, Kageyama noticed how many rooms there were, and how all of them were empty. “Oikawa-san,” he said, turning to look at Oikawa, “why are there so many rooms?”

“Hm? Oh, that’s because we were originally planning to have my sister and her family live upstairs, while the rest of us lived downstairs.” Oikawa shrugged. “She moved out though.”

Kageyama nodded, not wanting to get to personal but wondering why his sister would've moved out if she had so much room to herself. “We didn't think her husband would have enough money to get them a house, but apparently he gathered enough.” Oikawa said out of the blue, still staring at his food. Kageyama looked at him, puzzled. “How did you know that I was…”

“It was really obvious, Tobio-chan, your expressions are so easy to read.” Oikawa sighed, turning left as they reached the top of the stairs. “Follow me, my room’s this way.” He called over his shoulder.

Oikawa’s room was the master bedroom upstairs. As Kageyama walked it, he was surprised to find it very Spartan. The things there weren't exactly minimal, but overall, Oikawa had barely anything special in his room. There was a table pushed against the wall on the left side, on the right there was a huge dressing table and a full-body length mirror, and further up on the right there was a fancy oak door that was the entrance to the bathroom. A lot of Oikawa’s stuff was made out of wood, Kageyama noticed. Well, everything besides his bed.

His bed… the only thing Kageyama had the chance to process about it was that it was big – probably big enough to fit 5 people – before Oikawa reached around him, closed the door, and pushed Kageyama against it.

“Oikawa-san, my food –” was all Kageyama was able to get out before Oikawa bit his earlobe, licking it sweetly afterwards. Kageyama bit his lip to hold back a moan, trying not to make too much noise to alert Oikawa’s mom but also because he knew that moaning would just spur his boyfriend on.

“Yes Tobio, what about your food?” Oikawa whispered in his ear, hot breath fanning over the side of Kageyama’s cheek. “I put it away while you were observing my bed.” Oikawa said, smirking.

Kageyama blushed. “Not like that, ugh.”

Oikawa just hummed in response, shifting against Kageyama so that there was close to no space in-between them. “We both know you want to, Tobio-chan…” Oikawa grinned teasingly.

“Tooru!” The sound of Oikawa’s mom came from downstairs. “Your dad is here, come say hello and introduce your friend.”

Oikawa groaned. “Do you want to see my father, Tobio?” he asked, a frown pulling at his lips.

“Yeah, why not?” Kageyama responded eagerly; he was getting to meet his boyfriend’s family, and if they liked him then they might be OK with Oikawa and Kageyama being together.

Oikawa grabbed Kageyama’s arm and pulled him downstairs. “Hello, Otou-san, how are you?” Oikawa asked politely, waving at his dad who was sitting in the living room.

“Nice to meet you.” Kageyama said at the same time. Oikawa whipped his head around and gave Kageyama a confused look. Kageyama gave a confused look back, not knowing what else to do.

“Nice to meet you too. What’s your name, son?” Oikawa’s dad asked him, ignoring Oikawa completely. Kageyama felt sorry for Oikawa, making a mental note to make it up to him later.

“It’s Tobio. Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama said confidently. Oikawa’s mom didn't know about him, so why would Oikawa’s dad?

“Oh, you’re the genius setter that had his own teammates backfire on him.” Oikawa’s dad said bluntly. Kageyama winced at the straightforwardness of that, knowing that Oikawa’s dad probably didn't mean to say it that harshly.

“Otou-san, that was last year. He’s part of a new team now.” Oikawa replied before Kageyama got the chance to open his mouth. “Now, we still have to eat and I haven’t started tutoring him yet, so bye!” Oikawa waved to his dad, grabbed Kageyama’s arm, and lead him upstairs back to his room.

“Do you… not have a good relationship with your dad?” Kageyama asked innocently.

“No, I usually do, he’s just against me playing volleyball.” Oikawa sat on his bed and pulled out his phone, looking through his text messages and replying to every one of them with a smile on his face. Kageyama sat down next to him and started eating.

After a little while, Oikawa looked at Kageyama, then back to his phone. He did the same thing 2 minutes later. Kageyama raised an eyebrow and asked, “Oikawa-san, are you expecting me to do something?”

Oikawa groaned. “Tobio-chan,” he whined, “you’re being tough on purpose, aren't you?”

Kageyama looked at him with a confused face. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Oikawa shook his head disbelievingly. “I have to spell it out for you, don’t I…” He turned sideways and plopped his head into Kageyama’s lap, looking up at him. Kageyama just raised an eyebrow at him and continued eating his food. Oikawa frowned, grabbing Kageyama’s plate and placing it next to him. Kageyama protested, trying to grab it back but eventually gave up, looking down at his boyfriend with an irritated expression on his face.

“What do you want?” Kageyama huffed, clearly mad over the fact that he wasn't able to finish his food.

“Were you jealous when I was ignoring you and looking at my phone?” Oikawa asked curiously, observing his fingernails.

“No.” Kageyama truthfully answered, then backpedaled when he saw the displeasing look on Oikawa’s face. “Wait, was I supposed to be?”

“Well,” Oikawa said, sitting up, “if you weren't then you weren't. Guess I’ll just have to make you want me enough to get jealous.”

Kageyama widened his eyes at that; he didn't like where this was going. Well, if he was being truthful, he liked where this was going a little too much. Oikawa’s tone became deep and seductive at the end of his sentence, and he pushed Kageyama back on the bed, eventually crawling over him and locking him in with his arms.

Oikawa smirked, seeing Kageyama’s obvious discomfort. “Oh. New to this, are we Tobio-chan?” he said mischievously.

Kageyama just rolled his eyes. “Do whatever you want to do to me so I can hurry up and finish eating.” He hoped he sounded a lot more confident how what he felt; his nerves were currently in a mess and he felt his brain slowly turning to mush.

Oikawa chuckled, tracing a finger down Kageyama’s chest. “The way you said ‘Do whatever you want to do to me’ makes me think you’re suggesting…” Oikawa trailed off, leaving Kageyama to sort out his own problem.

Kageyama swallowed. “I’m just, I was just, AH-” Kageyama cut off, moaning. Oikawa grinned against Kageyama’s neck, moving down and giving his boyfriend another hickey lower on his neck.

“Ng… Oikawa-san, ag, I –” Kageyama was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Oikawa cursed and moved off him, grabbing Kageyama’s phone and looking at the caller ID.

“Tobio, your mom is calling.” Oikawa held Kageyama’s phone out in front of him, motioning for him to take it.

Kageyama took the phone and picked up, putting it on speaker and breathed “Hello Okaa-san.”

“Tobio, where are you? We called your volleyball captain and he said that you had already gone home. It’s 9:00! You aren't allowed to stay out that late.” Kageyama’s mom scolded him. “Also, you sound out of breath. Where are you?”

Oikawa gave Kageyama a panicked look. He motioned for Kageyama to turn off the speaker and whispered “Tell her you were playing volleyball at your friend’s house.”

“Sorry Okaa-san. I didn't look at the time. I’m at a friend’s house playing volleyball.” Kageyama lied guiltily.

“Hmph. All this volleyball… oh well. Did you eat?” Kageyama’s mom said, resigned.

“Yes, I did eat.” Kageyama said truthfully, happy that he wasn't lying completely to his mom.

“OK, that’s good. Come home. The trains have stopped, though. Do you need someone to pick you up?”

Oikawa tapped on Kageyama’s shoulder, whispering “You can sleep over, if you want.”

Kageyama blushed at the possible implication, but gathered himself up and whispered back “Thanks, but I have to go to volleyball practice super early tomorrow, and I doubt I’ll be able to get there on time if I stay over.

“No, its fine Okaa-san, my friend’s house is pretty close to home.” Kageyama replied into his phone. It was 8 km from Oikawa’s house to his, so not close at all, but Kageyama ran about 10 km every morning to warm up.

“OK.” Kageyama’s mom said unsure. She seemed to already know that Kageyama’s “close” and others “close” were different. “When will you get back home?”

“In half an hour, maybe more, depending on how fast I run.” Kageyama wondered how fast he could run, he could do 8 km in 28 to 32 minutes in the morning, but after eating all this food he didn't know.

“Be back home before 10:00.” Kageyama’s mom ordered before she hung up.

Kageyama signed, putting the phone back in his bag. When he looked back behind him, he was surprised to see that Oikawa had grabbed a sweater and had his knee pads back on. “Oikawa-san, what are you doing?”

“Getting ready so I can drop you home.” Oikawa replied, beaming at Kageyama.

“You don’t have to.” Kageyama frowned.

“It’s customary for the guy to drop the girl off. And since I’m obviously the male in this relationship, I find it fit for me to drop you off.” Oikawa said happily, feeling proud.

Kageyama inwardly laughed at that. If either of them was in any way a girl, it was Oikawa. In fact, Kageyama wouldn’t be surprised if he came over one day and saw Oikawa in a skirt. He was pretty sure Iwaizumi had mentioned it once when they were back in Kitagawa Daiichi.

“Well then, let’s go. I’ll tell my parents I’m dropping you off.” Oikawa said over his shoulder, walking towards the door. Kageyama followed after him, wanting to say goodbye to Oikawa’s parents and at the same time, not wanting to get lost in this huge house of theirs. As they descended downstairs, Oikawa pulled Kageyama so that he was a step below him and whispered “Leave a good impression so that they’ll be OK with us dating.” and pecked Kageyama on the cheek. Kageyama flinched at the abruptness but also slightly smiled, feeling happy that Oikawa was taking their relationship seriously enough to think ahead to the time where they’d have to come out about it.

When they reached downstairs, Oikawa’s dad was no longer sitting on the couch in the living room but had instead disappeared. Kageyama turned, confused, and looked in the kitchen for Oikawa’s mom, only to find that she too was not there. “Oikawa-san, where are your parents?” Kageyama said slowly.

He received no response. Kageyama spun around, panicking, and bumped into the table. “Ow.” He muttered, rubbing his hip. As Kageyama looked at the downstairs of the Oikawa household, he decided that it was really big. He stood in the main hallway; the stairs were right next to him and the door in front. The kitchen was behind him, and to the left there was the living room. On the sides of the hallway there were 3 rooms, one which seemed to be storage and the other that was the master bedroom downstairs. The third was a room with a ceiling-to-glass window; _probably an office_ , Kageyama thought. He started slowly walking forward, calling out “Oikawa-san” loudly. When he received no response, he worriedly repeated it again. “God, where is he?” Kageyama muttered, getting a little scared.

Kageyama didn't hear a door open behind him, or sense Oikawa creeping up behind him, so he was a little more than frightened when Oikawa tackled him. He screamed, and Oikawa’s parents rushed out on their room only to find their son laughing on top of a very terrified-now-turning-livid Kageyama.

“Are you OK?” Oikawa’s mom rushed to his side, pushing her son off – who was still laughing, by the way – and helping the poor Kageyama up.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” Kageyama said, trying not to sound angry. He wasn't mad at Oikawa’s mom, oh no, but he was furious at his boyfriend. And he was especially mad at Oikawa because screaming in front of his parents was not the impression Kageyama was going for.

Oikawa was still chuckling, his sides heaving with laughter and he could barely stand up straight, bending over and pointing at Kageyama, saying “You should have seen the expression on your face!” between giggles.

Oikawa’s dad frowned at him. “Sorry for my son’s behavior.” He said, turning to Kageyama. “In order for him to make it up to you, he’ll drop you home, won’t you, Tooru?” Oikawa’s dad said sternly to his son.

“What? Oh, yes, of course! It’ll be my honor.” Oikawa grinned and bowed to Kageyama, his laughter finally dying out. He still had to hold back a giggle when he looked at his boyfriend’s face though, and Kageyama just shot another glare at him.

Oikawa covered his mouth with his hand as he headed towards the door; still smiling hard and bursting out into random little fits of laughter. Kageyama was pissed, but he knew how to get the perfect revenge. He politely bowed to Oikawa’s parents, saying “Thank you very much for excusing my company.”

Oikawa’s parents exchanged a look that Kageyama was completely oblivious of the meaning of, and then Oikawa’s mom turned back to Kageyama and smiled. “Of course. Having you over was a pleasure, come over any time!”

Kageyama was shocked. Oikawa’s parents liked him. Oikawa’s parents LIKED HIM! The invitation for coming over any time was something that parents would usually say to an old friend of their child that they knew very well – in Oikawa’s case, Iwaizumi – but not to someone like Kageyama, who they've never met before. Kageyama wanted to throw his hands into the air and celebrate, but 1. That wasn't him, and 2. He couldn't show his boyfriend how happy he was, as Oikawa was going to get some serious payback. So he had to settle with blushing hard, bowing again, saying “Of course!”, and heading to the door.

Oikawa had already slipped into his shoes, and as he opened the door, he turned to his parents, saying “OK, I’ll see you guys in an hour after dropping off Tobio-chan.”

“Be home by 11:30.” Oikawa’s dad commanded. “And if you don’t…” he turned around and gave his son an all-too-knowing smile “I’ll know you two took some ‘detours’.”

Oikawa blushed the deepest shade of red Kageyama had ever seen. “Otou-san!” Oikawa exclaimed. “I… never mind.” He mumbled, giving up and heading out the door. Kageyama followed him, puzzled, and closed the door behind him.

“Uh, Oikawa-san, what did your dad mean by ‘detours’?” Kageyama asked curiously. _Oh shoot._ Kageyama thought. _I screwed up. I wasn't supposed to talk to him!_ Well, there went his revenge plan. He sighed. Well, knowing what Oikawa’s dad meant was probably more important anyways.

Oikawa shook his head, still red, saying “Don’t mind it, Tobio-chan. He was just making a stupid joke.”

Kageyama was just about to grab his arm when Oikawa broke into a run. Kageyama, shocked at the abruptness of it, stumbled as he tried to catch up. Oikawa looked back and laughed, winking and blowing his boyfriend a kiss. Kageyama growled, picking up speed and catching up to Oikawa. Oikawa gave Kageyama an impressed look, surprised the latter could catch up to him so quickly.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and bumped the other’s shoulder as they both ran. “Don’t look so astonished, I run after Hinata all the time.”

“Yes, but Shrimpy-chan and me are not the same people.” Oikawa argued.

“Are you going to tell me what your dad meant?” Kageyama asked bluntly, changing the topic because he really wanted to know what Oikawa’s dad meant, but also because there was a possibility that if they went down this road, Oikawa might get jealous again.

Oikawa blushed. “He was just saying that if I got home later than 11:30, he’ll think that I've been doing other things to you besides getting you home.”

Kageyama gaped at the man next to him, trying to process the fact that Oikawa’s dad had seriously made a suggestive joke in front of them. “What did you tell your parents that made them so… agreeable to this?”

Oikawa shrugged. “I seriously do not know. I mean, I told them that you came over after our game, that you needed to go home, and since you were calling my name my parents told me to get you and… that’s how it happened.”

Kageyama blinked, thinking of why Oikawa’s parents would like him. “Maybe because I’m a better kid than you?”

Oikawa snorted. “Tobio-chan, was that a joke?”

Kageyama frowned. “I’m more respectful!”

“That’s different!” Oikawa exclaimed, slowing down to a jog. “Anyways, your house is right around the corner, right?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama stopped, then turned to Oikawa and pushed him against the brick wall.

“Tobio-chan, you do realize that someone could see us, right?” Oikawa warned, tracing a finger down Kageyama’s neck.

“You make life so difficult.” Kageyama said, pulling down Oikawa’s lips to meet his.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... yeah. Here is what my sadness of the lack of fluffy OiKage led to. Sorry.  
> I hoped you guys liked it? Semi-liked it? :) If you have anything in mind that I could change to make better or comments on anything, just tell me!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
